


【授权翻译】阿奎拉•达•尼赫拉的信

by RICHERLESS



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed(2016)
Genre: Assassins vs. Templars, Character Study, Gen, Letters, Nomadic Lifestyle, Period-Typical Religious Persecution, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RICHERLESS/pseuds/RICHERLESS
Summary: 阿奎拉·达·尼赫拉在信中讲述了引领他走上刺客之路的家人、他和玛利亚的新家，还有西班牙兄弟会。





	【授权翻译】阿奎拉•达•尼赫拉的信

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the Letters of Aguilar de Nerha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128491) by [Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492). 



Chapter 1

 

致西班牙兄弟会的后辈们：

 

 

直到动笔的前一刻，我还再犹豫到底写什么。玛利亚老在抱怨我浪费了她的纸张，逼得我发誓我会写得更好。据说，每位刺客都会留给后世一本属于自己的圣典。然而我既不是导师也不像玛利亚一样位居高位。信件被保存在我这里。你想不想了解我的经历是你的选择。但是，不管你做什么，不要破坏他们。无论在你看来它们是多么没价值。

 

让我们从一切的起点开始——更确切地说——我的起点。

 

除了我们家，在马德里的郊区，尼赫拉的村庄，你再也找不到更像贵圌族的家庭了。我父母过着非常隐秘的生活，这绝非我的错。至少成年后如此。小时候他们经常出门，即使回来，也和戴兜帽、有武器的人一起。我经常做噩梦看见他们，那种可怕的景象，一年比一年更甚……那些梦之后两个月，我姐姐去世了。Isahi de Nerha大我八岁。自我记事起她就和父母一同闯荡，总是和父母一同离家。但是她最后一次回来时……

 

Isahi de Nerha 去世了。父母把她的死归咎于抢劫犯。但是我敢肯定事实并非如此。他们眼里的恐惧泄露了这一点。自那以后，他们常常回头打量，尽可能轻的起跃。沦为猎物也不过如此。即使当时我父母仍可比肩最伟大的猎手。如果不是我被告知再也不能祭拜姐姐，不能在她的坟前长歌恸哭，我怎敢妄议此事一字？那时我对长眠于西班牙的沙漠和群山中的、堡垒下的墓碑一无所知。不知道何为刺客的葬礼。也不知道刺客会被安放于石棺中。比起安达卢西亚的其他宗教，这些事太奇怪了不是吗。

 

 

据传，西班牙兄弟会起源于马西亚夫、埃圌及和非洲。这点你大可从我们的宗教信仰、葬礼、坟墓、着装细节中得知。这些东西，长久地被天主教及其教会蔑视。正是因为这些犹太人和穆圌斯圌林的文化和宗教，伊莎贝尔女王和费南迪国王才如此看轻安达卢西亚。摩尔人——他们被冠以异教徒之名——从此依旧看得出女王和国王是多么轻视安达卢西亚的刺客和百姓。

 

父母从没有为我解释过上述事实。姐姐也是。一个孩子怎么能理解宗教迫圌害、宗教战争和死亡？孩子只能也只该明白和平。如果不是父母被Ojeda的圣殿骑士送上火刑柱，我可能永远不会知道他们是刺客。那时我己成年，俯视他们燃烧的血肉，这情景与我妻子被烧死时如何相似！我无微不至的照护Alanía de Rosã。尽管我两的婚姻并非出自爱情，我们仍然育有一子。为了躲避可能的宗教指控，我们一致决定将孩子送走。看着她在我父母身旁以那样的方式死去……即使对一个成年人来说！我也只能用童年的眼睛，盛满恐惧的去观望。亡灵在上，现实冰冷，眼被愤怒灼伤。“圣殿骑士一手造成了吾姐、吾父、吾母、吾爱的悲剧。”我无时无刻不在想，意识火海燎原。

 

劫后重生。我愤怒。我想要复仇。但是刺客没有带走我。她们说我对复仇的渴望会掩盖对信条的忠诚。感性会阻止我做完该做的事。他们说的对。但是那天Ojeda归零了我的生活。这绝对是他的错。我执意复仇。因此，我袭圌击了某个Ojeda可能感兴趣的人——据我观察，ojeda总是乐于袭圌击他们。Mariade Al-Andalucia,我曾经遇见的最伟大的导师和战友。据说他的家族起源于Masyaf当地，祖先是参加过十字军东征战争的独臂刺客。Maria矢口否认这个传说。但是她的确告诉我家族项链对她的意义，和更重要的，他的儿子对她来说有多么重要。在我们遇见的第一个夜晚她就告诉我他的事。许多年前她生下儿子，最终决定把他送给一个北上法兰西定居的家庭。一开始我没有理解她的用意。Maria的理由和我的截然不同。他曾经承认，刺客不是孩子们的好归宿。可是我得承认，人人都有自己的苦衷，maria也不例外。看着我们的孩子，我有时会猜想她是否后悔放弃了自己的儿子，但是Maria 看起来更专注于让我们的小女孩——她尚为婴孩——远离刺客和圣殿骑士的战场。至少现在如此。我们第一次交谈的那个夜晚，我就把命运和刺客组织绑定了。

 

后来，Maria同意带我去兄弟会。

 

Marria使我的行为有说服力。初见时她几乎杀了我，但是她最终带我去兄弟会。利用她的地位和血统，她能说服Bennedicto允许我承担部分刺客的事物。Maria把我当做她的新手训练，我们建立起背靠背作战的独一无二的关系。

 

我们也常常面对面作战。但是我怀疑Maria会读到这封信，所以现在我安心地如此下笔。

 

当然，也有其他和导师一起执行任务的刺客大师。Gabriel习惯佩剑，但也能在近身战里熟练地运用袖剑。一开始这看起来很怪异，但我学会了不要质疑这位禁欲主义者。Rafiiki来自非洲，匕圌首运用得不下于其敏捷的思维。Alejandro坚持穿落日般橙黄的长袍，为了合乎口味，总爱背负交叉的双剑。最后隆重推出的，Odar，用弩和赤手空拳的单打独斗一样致命。我明白他们会在兄弟会的历史长河中永生，如maria，如我，如你。

 

但是现在我还将屹立于这片乡土，直到Ojeda死亡、圣殿骑士离开西班牙。我恐惧失去我的兄弟们，失去我挚爱的Maria，失去我们的孩子。如果世上有一物，我曾学到，现在又希望传授给你们，那便是：我们能留给后世的才是最重要的，为了它，谨记躬耕黑暗。

 

 

注：

 

根据索菲亚整理出的callum Lynch的血缘网和时间线，Maria和Aguilar的确有一个孩子。1490年他们生下女儿，名字大概的发音是Josephin- Graldin-，姓不知。然而，她在1504年就去世了。：（

基于少量事实，Aguiler在遇见Maria前就有一个孩子。他活下去，成为Arno Victor Dorian 和Callum Lynch的祖先。然而，被删除的人物Lara说明Maria在和Aguilar交往前也育有一子。

据典籍记载：Aguilar的父母死于火刑。他们的死亡激励了aguilar寻找刺客。我描写的他们对幼年Aguilai的态度是他们遵守教规的体现。在父母去世的那天，Aguilar没有被ojeda逮捕。原因不明，但是ojeda的确让aguilar活下来了。Maria据说也是Aguilar进入兄弟会的助力。

真正的历史不能再现，但可以估计，Aguilar是因为Maria具有和ojeda长期斗争的经验而需求她的帮助的。

 

文末Aguilar的话和电影里callum和lara的对话相反。如果你不知，以下是原文。

Lara:今后……至关重要的不再是我们能够留给后世什么。

 

Callum：是时候走出黑暗了。

 

没错，本文中，Maria de Al-Andalucia被看做Malik Al-Sayf's的后代。她的被送往法国的儿子加入了与arno Dorian有关的血脉。我希望你们都喜欢这篇同人。

 

 

希望你们喜欢本章！

 

 

 

 

以下是吐槽：

 

已经努力把文字写得更好了。说真的，翻译可能有点小毛病，请不要吝啬地指出！毕竟是自己第一篇翻译。有毛病肯定不是态度问题而是能力问题！！没有经过第三次审查【我已经审过两遍】【几天后一定会过三审的】就放上来可能有点匆忙，但能够早早让文章见光也是让人开心的事呀。

 

AC的同人的话，几乎没有带Aguilar玩的。这么闷骚sеxy的一个大帅哥怎么能被冷落呢！！！

 

【爱要大声说出来】我爱阿奎拉！我来阿奎拉！我爱他！！

 

 

高三开始时萌上刺客，现在高考都过了十天半个月了才有一篇翻译。罪过……

 

 

恳切地！恳切地！希望指正错误！！


End file.
